


Under the Blood Moon

by Ampithare



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampithare/pseuds/Ampithare
Summary: Monsters of Hyrule overwhelm Link and manage to overpower him. They don't take the opportunity to kill him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Under the Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is something self indulgent (more so than usual) that I decided to write spontswinging. So much so that for better or for worse, it hasn't been edited. I am a trans man, please don't take this as something inherently malicious. Also, don't go bringin' no words like "futa" or "shemale" in here or I'll start swingin'.

Link fell to the ground, surrounded on all sides by silver bokoblins. There were eight of them in the group and that was after he had killed four of them. He felt them holding him down as others grabbed his clothes and began to strip them away, far too numerous for him to fight off prone and unarmed like he was.

He had never seen bokoblins behaving like this and he had no idea why they didn’t just finish him off. With his last weapon broken, his shield torn from his hands and thrown aside, the bokoblins had pushed their advantage against him. He had never seen more than a few silver bokoblins in one place, he had no idea what was happening with these monsters.

Thrashing desperately against his assailants, Link cried out as his pants were ripped off of him, leaving him bare from the waist down. His tunic had been shredded as well and they were making quick work of his binder as well, eager to free his modest breasts.

One of the bokoblins shoved his way to what seemed to be the prize position and the horrible realization dawned on Link. The bokoblin rapidly shed his meager clothing but Link was not given the chance to get a look at the monster’s anatomy; the seven remaining began moving him, rolling him onto his front, many of them eagerly fondling him as they did. He could feel cold, leathery hands all over him as they manipulated his posture, putting him on his hands and knees.

The many bokoblins held him wherever they could to keep him from getting free and Link was anything but a willing participant. He could feel the naked bokoblin move behind him, its hands groping his ass and moving up his hips and sides. As its hands slid higher up his body, it leaned over him, its belly resting against his back. Link fought desperately as the bokoblin mounted him like a dog, its hands grabbing onto his tits as it began to thrust.

After a few thrusts, Link could feel something hot and moist probing between his thighs and it wasn’t hard to figure out what it was. With every thrust it grew a bit longer as it came closer and closer to its target. Link cried out in helpless desperation, desperate to break free of his captors before it was too late. Before this went too far.

The bokoblin on top of him cried out with excitement as its tip found his folds, the alien shaft eagerly seeking its target. When the tip found his opening, Link shuddered and gasped, given less than a second before the bokoblin began eagerly burrowing its cock inside of him.

The bokoblin’s spire was a corkscrew, its movements inside of Link’s cunt all the harder to ignore. There was nothing organic about this coupling, no baser instinct he might focus on in order to try and escape the horror of being raped by bokoblins. The monster didn’t wait before it began working its hips in rough thrusts, its cock burrowing deeper with each movement. Even as it rutted him the bokoblin’s hands were groping his tits, working the sensitive skin between its rough fingers.

There was a shuddering moment when Link felt the bokoblin's corkscrew cock prodding against his cervix, each thrust trying to probe forward, searching for the entrance to his womb. Link gasped and, to his horror, moaned as he felt the tip of the monster's spire penetrate his womb. The thin, tapered shape made it easy for the beast to begin fucking its way deeper and deeper, determined to claim the deepest parts of him.

The blood moon blazed overhead, a heavy crimson fog descending on them. It sent the bokoblin fucking Link into a frenzy and it overwhelmed him suddenly with uncontrollable lust. Despite his disgust at being dominated by a monster, suddenly Link couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips with the bokoblin's savage thrusts. He cried out and moaned desperately for the bokoblin, savoring the feeling of its dick filling him as deep as it could go.

The blood moon might renew Ganon's army but it did not expand it. These bokoblins were in a breeding frenzy and with a bit of help from their master, Link had been rendered into a highly receptive and exceptionally fertile breeder.

The bokoblin was grunting and snorting, drooling on his back as it's pace suddenly sped up, all rhythm lost as suddenly the bokoblin buried itself to the hilt inside of him. The monster's cock throbbed and swelled inside of Link, followed by the beast's seed as it flooded his womb.

The feeling of the bokoblin breeding him pushed Link over the edge, panting and groaning as his arms trembled at the force of his pleasure. His inner walls milked the monster's cock as it continued to fill him. It seemed never ending, the bokoblin settling on his back in orgasmic bliss as its shaft emptied itself for minutes. Some excess managed to escape from between their bodies, though Link's abdomen was swollen with the amount that was held inside.

After nearly a half an hour, something changed. The bokoblin began shallowly thrusting again, its cock slowly receding. Just as the tip reached the opening of his cervix, it paused its retreat. There was a familiar throbbing as suddenly a thick substance was used to plug the opening of his womb.

Panting and satisfied, the bokoblin pulled out and jumped off of Link's back, leaving him on his hands and knees, still moaning from how full the beast had left him. The plug would keep its cum inside of him while also preventing anyone else trying to breed him. Though Link didn't know it yet, he would be heavy with a litter of bokoblins by the next blood moon.


End file.
